My Beautiful Flower
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Com toda certeza soaria piegas o Kazekage dizer que "amava as flores", mas eu não amava todas as flores e sim, uma única flor: Minha bela flor, Yamanaka Ino.


_**Nota**__**: os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Essa fanfic é um _presente_ para **Gaspard**, a autora do _**Review nº 80**_ de _Aishiterumo._ Espero que goste my dear! ^^

O casal escolhido por ela foi: _Gaara x Ino_

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**My Beautiful Flower **

Desde criança eu sempre soube o que era odiar, mas não o que era amar. Eu odiava tudo. Meu pai por ter selado um demônio dentro de mim e com isso, feito com que todos me temessem e odiassem em igual proporção, inclusive, a si próprio. Odiava meus irmãos e sua infância feliz. Odiava os olhares enviesados e temerosos de meus conterrâneos sobre mim, a _Arma Suprema de Suna. _

Eu odiava a mim mesmo e a minha própria existência odiosa. Odiava a solidão e as noites frias regadas a desejos insanos de sangue e morte. Pra mim era fácil odiar algo ou alguém, o que eu não sabia era que amar poderia ser fácil também.

"_Você não pode simplesmente odiar tudo! Todos nós temos coisas que amamos também."_

"_E o que você ama?"_

"_Eu amo as flores!"._

Um certo tempo depois, eu descobri que também amava as flores...

Com toda certeza soaria piegas o Kazekage dizer que _"amava as flores"_, mas eu não amava todas as flores e sim, uma única flor.

_-Uh!? Isso faz cócegas, Gaara... _

Meus dedos corriam suavemente pela tez pálida e nua ao meu lado, mas só agora eu percebia esse gesto involuntário, quase que mecânico. Ela era tão aveludada quanto às pétalas de uma rosa. Simplesmente não me cansava de tocá-la, sentí-la, prová-la.

Meus lábios rumaram até os ombros nus onde depositei um pequeno beijo. Aspirei longamente o perfume de flores em sua pele, em seus cabelos platinados espalhados displicentes sobre a cama. Aquela era uma cena que eu jamais iria me cansar de assistir. O movimento suave de seus cabelos a se enroscar nos lençóis, seu rosto bonito e seus longos cílios serrados que me impediam de ver as safiras escondidas ali.

_-Ino..._

Ela era a _minha bela flor. _

Agora minha lingua também estava ali, provando-a, provando de seu néctar doce e perfumado. Viciante. Ela sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados e se arrepiou a cada toque e beijo. Seu nariz franziu levemente e eu também adorava aquilo, era adorável.

Ela permitiu-se àquela forma passiva por um bom tempo, entretanto, ela quase nunca era passiva e aquilo durou pouco. Ino se apoiou nos cotovelos e me fitou, os olhos azuis semi-cerrados. Ela se sentou e então me empurrou contra o encosto da cama. No segundo seguinte ela estava sobre mim, em meu colo, as mãos suaves e pálidas em meu peito nu.

_-Você é realmente insaciável, não é? _

Ela sorriu, um sorriso de menina, uma menina mulher, uma _lolita _sempre pronta à provocar. Ela simplesmente adorava isso. Suas unhas compridas arranhavam meu estômago lentamente sabendo que tão logo eu gemeria rouco. Ela sabia que meu corpo reagia ao menor de seus estímulos e aquilo parecia lhe dar mais prazer do que enfim me sentir dentro dela.

Eu estava pronto. Eu precisava dela mais uma vez e com urgência. Ela sorriu satisfeita ao me ouvir finalmente gemer ao menor movimento de seus quadriz. Minhas mãos se apertaram sobre suas coxas, mas ela resistiu. Ela se aproximou e beijou a cicatriz em minha testa e só então aproximou sua boca da minha. Sua língua doce buscou-me e ela finalmente cedeu.

Mais uma vez eu estava dentro dela.

Não era a primeira vez e tão pouco a última, mas para mim era como se todas às vezes fossem inexplicávelmente novas delícias a invadirem meu corpo. Nunca era igual, sempre era diferente e único. Nossos corpos moviam-se lentamente como se fossem as notas de uma sinfônia perfeita.

O cheiro e o gosto dela estavam em toda parte e agora ela cavalgava velozmente sobre mim, a cabeça inclinada para trás, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Ela enfim gemeu, me beijou, e parte do gemido ficou preso na minha garganta. Suas unhas se cravaram sobre os meus ombros, assim como seus dentes quando enfim seu corpo estremeceu sobre o meu. Eu imediatamente inverti as posições quando senti que ela começava a relaxar. A comprimi sob o meu corpo agarrando-lhe uma das pernas firmemente e trazendo-a até a minha cintura.

O meu acesso claramente tornou-se mais fácil e ela gemeu. Impelido, eu investi ainda mais fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes, longa e pausadamente e dessa vez nós dois encontramos o ápice juntos.

_-Aishiterumo;_ ela murmurou quando eu enfim desabei sobre ela.

Eu busquei seus lábios róseos e entreabertos que mais pareciam um botão de rosa a desabrochar. Não era preciso que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, pois ela sabia que eu enfim havia encontrado aquilo que amava.

**FIM!**

* * *

**N.a: **Desculpe a demora tá? Bom, sinceramente, eu espero que não só você **Gaspard****, **mas todos tenham gostado! Minha primeira _Gaara x Ino_, então, não me atirem pedras, sim? XD

_Sorry!_ A fanfic saiu menor do que eu esperava, mas enfim, gostei muito de escrevê-la, afinal, também **AMO** esse casal!

Bjus!

Ja ne! ^^

**P.s:** _**QUERO REVIEWS**__**,**__ hein? Eu sei que há __**MUITOOOS**__ simpatizantes desse casal aqui no site... Acreditem, receber alguns reviews pode ser muito motivador e gerar mais e mais fanfics... Será que eu realmente acertei a sintonia do casal hot? Haha, isso só vocês podem me dizer! rsrs_


End file.
